Hatake Takome
Character First Name Takome Character Last Name Hatake IMVU Username TakomeAkimichi Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth (13) 06/23/87 A.N Gender Female Ethnicity Yukigakurian Height 4'6" Weight 120.5 lbs. Blood Type A Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) Affiliation Yukigakure no Sato Village Hidden in the Snow Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Takome is a smart, very artistic, and very determined shinobi. She loves to carry around a few sketch books and sketch the things that inspire her or just to simply sketch things out of memory, like scrap booking but with sketches. Takome loves to cook and she always brings a bag of her homemade tacos with her everytime she leaves her home due to her brother having a very hungry appetite. She is the other and older by 5 minutes Hatake twin of the two Hatake bolts twins. Just like her brother she is extremely determined to become the strongest or to at least be as strong as she can be. Takome will stop at nothing to gain the strength she desires to protect those she cares about and love. Takome at a very young age learns to use lightning style and water style jutsu. But still lacks the proper training to fully understand and properly perfect and use any lightning style and water style jutsu's. She can be a bit of a hot head like her brother, but knows how to keep her cool and stay calm unlike her twin brother Kagura who goes off at the slightest things. Nindo (optional) I will protect those who matter to me with both my arms, if you so much as harm a hair on someone I care about I will end you. Bloodline/Clan Hatake Family Twin brother: Kagura Hatake NPC mother: Kanna Hatake NPC father: Takomo Hatake NPC uncle: Kenji Hatake Takomo Hatake and Kanna Hatake are my twin brother Kagura Hatate and I parents. They both died the day Kagura and I were born. Are names were given to us by our uncle Kenji Hatake. Kenji named Kagura after our mother and I after our father. He raised us until he were old enough to take care of one another, which was at the age of 10. After our 10th birthday our uncle Kenji died of old age. For he was our father's older brother. Having to take care one another and raise one another Kagura and I have a strong twin relationship and bond that is unique to others. Category:Genin Ninja Class Genin Element One Water Element Two Lightning Weapon of choice ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) Strengths *Ninjutsu - Exceptional *Hand Seals - Superior Weaknesses *Strength - Terrible *Stamina - Inferior Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 3 Total: Category:Genin Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information Takome Hatake was born in a small village along with her twin brother Kagura Hatake. She was born 5 minutes before him, so she is the older twin. The village where she and her twin brother were born was a poor village as well as a dangerous one. Takome's father Takomo Hatake was murdered a month before her and Kagura were born. Her uncle Kenji Hatake helped out her mother, Kanna Hatake after her father was killed. Later on Takome's mother died after giving birth to her and Kagura. Her Uncle Kenji took it apon himself to raise her and Kagura after Kanna, her mother died. Takome's uncle had named her and Kagura after her parents because Kanna died before she could name them. So Takome was named after her father Takomo Hatake and her twin brother Kagura was named after her mother Kanna Hatake. From then on Takome and Kagura were unseparatable from the day they were both born. Takome and Kagura did everything together. They even trained together. They pushed one another beyond their limits everyday. Their Uncle Kenji would helo train them when he had spare time after working most of the day. He would even tell them stories about our clan, the Hatake Clan as he would train Takome and Kagura. Kenji later on begin to teach them both how to use chakra and how to control as well as maintain it. He also taught Takome and Kagura the basics of using water and lightning style jutsu's. As Takome and Kagura showed him how much potential they both had in using water and lightning style jutus's but still needed a bit more training, he gave both of them a nickname that someday would strike fear into their opponents and enemies eyes. The nickname he had give Takome and Kagura was the white and black bolt Hatake twins. Takome was given the white bolt name and Kagura was given the black bolt name. From that day on Takome and Kagura trained hard everyday so they could protect themselves and their uncle. But sadly one day while Takome and Kagura were at school, their beloved uncle was murdered at their home. They both cried until they fell asleep over their uncle's dead body. The next morning Takome and Kagura wake up and put a blanket over their uncle's body, seeing how they weren't capable of burring their uncle. Takome and Kagura gather their belongings and what money they had saved up along with the money their uncle had put aside for them. They set out to a village their uncle spoke of quite often. The village he spoke of being known as the Yukigakure no Sato. Takome and Kagura were both 10 years old when this all happened. They arrived at Yukigakure to find themselves homeless still. So they both lived on the streets of the village taking whatever jobs they could until they could afford their own place. In due time they were able to afford a place at the age of 12 just in time for them to enter the student academy and graduate a year later as they turn 13 years old. Later on Takome got into a fight with a former academy class mate and her overly protective twin brother Kagura stepped in winning the fight but was left with an x shapped scar on his shoulder. Takome was also mad at him for a week for not letting her fight for herself. But still forgave him anyways. For she could never stay mad at her twin for long. From that day on Takome and Kagura looked out for one another and grew up in some harsh conditions at times. Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Sanada Kihaku Caoin Kairi Category:Genin